


Love The Pain (Part 3)

by ShyyyVictoria



Series: Lashton One Shots [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Lies, Luke is helpless, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Stockholm Syndrome, Wow, and slow, im sorry, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyyyVictoria/pseuds/ShyyyVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton remembers everything that involves Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The Pain (Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> wOw. idk what this is, i was just feeling it. Gonna update the main fic tomorrow though.

Luke rested his head on Ashtons's chest, as the older boy ran his fingers through his hair. Luke hummed in content. 

"I love you, Ashton." Luke whispered. Ashton tightened his grip on his hair. 

"I love you, too." Luke kissed Ashton's chest, holding himself as close as possible to his lover. 

Ashton looked down at the boy. This boy, that was unconditionally his. He had spent so much time conditioning this young boy to be exactly what he needed, wanted him to be. And now he finally had what he wanted. After nearly six years of watching this beautiful boy from a far, Ashton finally had what he wanted. It was well worth the wait. 

The first time Ashton ever saw Luke, he knew that the boy would be his, no matter what. 

Ashton was sixteen at the time, Luke was ten, and short for his age. Ashton thought he was adorable. Ashton had been working, it was his first job, at a grocery. He was stacking cereal boxed on the shelf when a small, blonde boy ran over, grabbing the Lucky Charms Ashton had been stacking, right in front of him, causing Ashton to fall back onto his ass, from his crouched position. 

"Lucas! Don't run away from me like that! Someone could kidnap you! And you knocked that poor boy over, you apologize right now." A women ordered, walking down the isle towards them. 

The small boy had turned to him, and mumbled "I'm sorry." 

Ashton had been stunned into silence. This boy, Lucas, the women had said, had the most beautiful blue eyes Ashton had ever seen. He wanted to reach out and touch the boys soft, pale skin, but was distracted from the thought when the boy's mother spoke, 

"Are you okay, honey? He didn't hurt you did he?" Ashton looked up at her, shaking his head. 

"No, no, I'm fine. He didn't mean to, right, uh, Lucas, was it?" 

Luke blushed, fidgeting under Ashton's gaze. 

"No. I'm sorry." Ashton had smiled at him. Luke had looked up at his mother, still blushing as she said,

"Alright. Well, come on then, Luke." She took the cereal box from the small boys hands, dropping it in the cart she was pushing. 

Luke followed her away from Ashton, looking back as Ashton crawled to his feet. They made eye contact, Ashton smiled, winking at the him. Luke's face heated up as he turned back around, to catch up with his mother. 

Ashton thought about blue eyes, pale skin and blonde hair for the rest of the day.

-

Luke looked up at Ashton nervously. 

"Ashton, can i ask you something?" 

Ashton brought his hand that wasn't resting in Luke's hair up to his back, under his shirt. Luke shivered. 

"What's that, baby?"

"Well-" Luke's muscles jolted as Ashton ran his nails down Luke's back, making Luke gasp and shiver.

"Well, I want- I want to go to- to school." Ashton dug his nails into the skin on Luke's back. Luke gasped in pain, arching his back. 

"No, no, Ashton, not- not physically. I don't want to leave, please." Luke could feel the heat from where Ashton's nails dug into his skin. "I just thought, maybe online school, maybe?" 

Ashton sighed, flipping Luke under him, straddling the younger's hips, holding his hands next to his head. 

"Ashton, please i only want to-" Ashton leaned down, biting at Luke's neck. 

"I'll think about it" Luke didn't argue, not that Ashton thought he would. 

Ashton remembers the last time Luke had tried to venture out of the 'nest'. 

Ashton was eighteen. Luke was thirteen, and a little taller, but still short for his age. Ashton has been watching Lucas Robert Hemmings since that day two years ago. The beautiful boy was still just that. Ashton got to watch him grow up for the last two years, it made him feel closer to the younger boy, even though they hadn't seen each other face to face since that day at the grocery store. Ashton had quite that job that same day, so he could dedicate all of his time to Luke. 

Luke had went to his mother, shy eyed and twitching fingers. And asked, 

"Mom. Can I- I want to go to go to school. Real school." Luke had watched his mother for a reaction. 

She had shook her head, "Luke, that's unnecessary." 

"But mom, Jack and Ben go to regular school!" Luke had whined. Ashton had stared intently at the screen, glad he made the choice to install the cameras in the house hold. 

"Lucas, listen to me. You do not need to go to regular school. You get a fine education here at home. You don't want to go to regular school, people are mean and corrupting. You have everything you need right here at home." 

Luke sighed. "No, mom, i don't! I don't have friends! Or a social life! I'm never gonna get a girlfriend!-" Ashton wrinkled his nose at that. He's right. He won't. 

"It's not happening Luke. I'm sorry, it's just to much for you. End of discussion." 

Luke made an irritated sound in the back of his throat, and ran back to his room where he cried until his brother came home and offered to sneak him out. 

Burning flames of hate flared in Ashton's chest. Luke met Michael, Calum and Elias that night.

God, did Ashton remember Elias. Ashton had never felt such anger in his life. 

Ashton was pulled from his thoughts at Luke's whimpers and pleas. 

"Ashton, please stop. You're hurting me. I'm sorry. I won't ask again. Please, I;m bleeding, please Ashton." 

Ashton looked down at his hands, Luke's blood under his nails. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby." Ashton mumbled, thinking back again. 

Luke had made friends with all three boys, but Elias seemed to be closest. Ashton wanted to cause him pain. Ashton watched them get closer for a year before he lost it, and took control of the situation. Elias has confessed to Luke that he 'liked' Luke. Luke had only blushed. Elias kissed him. And that was his mistake. 

When Elias left the Hemmings that night Ashton had followed him. The next day Elias was admitted to the hospital. When he was asked what happened, he had said 'I got into a fight.' He wouldn't give a name, though. 

Luke had never seen Elias again.

-

"Ashton, are you mad at me?" Luke looked up at Ashton, worry written across his ever pale face. 

Ashton leaned down, capturing Luke's lips with his own. 

"No, baby. I was just thinking about something that happened a long time ago." 

Luke looked confused. The younger boy reached up to wrap has arms around Ashton's neck. 

"Please lay with me, Ashton. Hold me, Please." Luke begged. Pressing kisses to Ashton's shoulder and neck as he layed down next to Luke, pulling the younger boy to him. 

Ashton remembers the day he got Luke. It was the best day of his life. 

Ashton had been twenty. Luke had been fifteen, and shot up, legs long and skin paler then the moon. Luke had fled his house, he had fought with his mom, about going to regular school, and getting a job. She had screamed after him as he ran from the house. Luke had felt bad for sending his mother into a panic like that. He had gotten himself lost, having not been outside his house enough to know where to go. 

Ashton followed a scared and confused Luke to the front of a closed bank. 

"Hey, are you alright, babe?" Luke jumped, turning to look at Ashton. Ashton smiled, seeing those bright blue eyes in person after so long. 

Luke breathed a little heavier. "No. I don't know where I am." Luke's cheeks flooded with color. "I made my mom mad. I've- I've never done anything like that before. She's going to hate me." Tears leaked from the corner of Luke's eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing." 

Ashton walked closer to the scared boy. "Hey, it's alright, babe. You're probably right. The last time i saw my mom, we fought. She wanted nothing to do with me after. " Luke began sobbing.

"No!" Luke brought his hands up to cover his eyes. "No, I didn't mean it! I just wanted to be like my brothers. I'm sorry!" Luke looked up at Ashton, tears continuously sliding down his cheeks. 

"Please. Take me home, or- just- help me get there. I have to tell her I'm sorry. Please." Ashton slid his arms around Luke's shoulders, faking sadness.

"I'm sorry, baby. I can't do that." Luke clutched at Ashton's shirt, shivering with emotion. "She's not going to want you, now babe. It sounds like you've fucked up. I'm sorry." 

Luke screamed into Ashton's shoulder. 

"Please. I have to talk to her! I don't know where to go. I have no where. I need help, please help me, please." Luke began to hyperventilate. 

"She's probably going to tell everyone how ungrateful you where, for everything she's done for you. Then no one will want you." Ashton rubbed at Luke's back as he panicked. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, please. Please, take me back, I'm sorry. Please." Luke rambled into Ashton's neck. Ashton shushed him. 

"I know you are, baby. It's okay, I forgive you. They just don't understand you like i do. But I'll take care of you now, baby. everything is going to be fine." 

Luke nodded numbly. If only he had listened to his mother. Now, she doesn't even want him anymore. No one did. Except this man, that held him as he cried and talk him he was perfect, and that everything would be fine as long as he knew, Ashton loved him. Ashton? Ashton loved him? Ashton is a stranger that loved him? Luke remembered watching a movie with his mom, about a man that met a girl and fell in love with her in a day. Maybe a day could be a an hour, or a minute. It only made Luke cry harder, when he thought about it, He would never watch movies with his mom again. Because she doesn't want him anymore. No one does. Except Ashton. 

That night, Luke slept in a foreign bed, with Ashton wrapped around him. 

-

"I love you, Ashton." 

Ashton pressed his fingers into the forming love bite on Luke's neck. 

"I love you, more."

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DO YOU THINK, HOMIES?   
> Prompt me? (Preferably on twitter @BandsForBabes)


End file.
